Killer Khan
Krugman, Michael. André the Giant: A Legendary Life, p.48. (born March 6, 1947) is a Japanese retired professional wrestler. Popularly known as Killer Khan, he was billed from Mongolia and had numerous high-profile matches with André the Giant in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) during the 1980s, including a high profile "Mongolian stretcher match". Khan used Asian mist against opponents. Professional wrestling career Ozawa's Mongolian giant character was created by Karl Gotch. He traveled to America in 1979 to wrestle. The following year, in 1980, Khan first wrestled André the Giant in a tag team match for Georgia Championship Wrestling. Later that same year, he was hired by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). In the WWF, Khan originally feuded with WWF Champion Bob Backlund, as well as the WWF Intercontinental Champion Pedro Morales. Khan was then placed in feud with André the Giant. During one match in May 1981, a kayfabe Khan kneedrop off of the top turnbuckle resulted in André the Giant breaking his ankle, as Khan accidentally landed on it. The truth was that Andre actually broke his ankle getting out of bed. The incident has been reported as real and as a storyline to help put Khan over. When Andre returned from his injury, he and Khan feuded into the next year.Krugman, Michael. André the Giant: A Legendary Life, p.56–57. In November 1981 in Philadelphia Andre defeated Khan in a "Mongolian Stretcher match." The feud was named Wrestling Observer Newsletter's Feud of the Year. In 1984 in Canada's Stampede Wrestling, he had a series of matches with Archie "The Stomper" Gouldie. On January 20, 1984, he won the Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship from Gouldie in a street fight. In March, he lost the title to Dynamite Kid. Khan made a brief return to the WWF in 1987, managed by Mr. Fuji, where he feuded with Outback Jack. In addition, he had a limited house show run challenging WWF Champion Hulk Hogan. Personal life Khan had a role as a bodyguard in the movie 3 Ninjas Kick Back, and a cameo in 2006 Japanese special effects action series Lion-Maru G. Khan currently owns a restaurant in Tokyo, Japan. He is married to Cindy Ozawa of Lutz, Florida, though the two live on separate continents. He has three children: Yukie, Yoshiko, and David Masato. All of them reside in the United States. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*Cobra clutch :*Diving knee drop :*One shoulder powerbomb *'Signature moves' :*Asian mist :*Mongolian chop :*Thumb choke hold *'Managers' :*Gary Hart :*Mr. Fuji :*Freddie Blassie :*Masao Hattori Championships and accomplishments *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Florida version) (1 time) - with Pak Song *'Mid-South Wrestling Association' :*Mid-South Louisiana Championship (1 time) :*Mid-South Mississippi Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Stampede Wrestling' :*Stampede North American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Class Championship Wrestling' :*WCCW Television Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Feud of the Year award in 1981 vs. André the Giant :*PWI Match of the Year (1981) vs. André the Giant on May 2 :*PWI ranked him # 176 of the 500 best singles wrestlers during the PWI Years in 2003. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*Feud of the Year (1981) vs. André the GiantKrugman, Michael. André the Giant: A Legendary Life, p.61. References Category:Wrestlers Category:NJPW Roster Category:NJPW Dojo Category:AJPW Roster Category:Ishin Gundan Category:New Wolves